onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricizubi/After conquering the Grand Line: Usopp's real lies
9 years ago Luffy conquered the Grand Line with his crew Now they have taken their separate places in life Usopp came back to Syrup village where he met Kaya and his pirate crew along with 20 more kids, all his fans. Now a married man, he lives in relative-peace with Kaya. It is a warm day of spring and the kids play around him and Kaya comes there too. The kids: Oi, Usopp-niichan, can you tell us another one of your stories. Piiman: He's just gonna tell you another one of his lies Usopp: They were lies before, but now I can't tell lies about stories Ninjin: Yeah....right, anyway just start the story. Usopp lies down near a tree and it's shadow covers most of him except his legs: This is a story that will make it seem unrealistic, but it was real. Once about 10 years ago, I went out into huge forest in the New World to find some rumored treasure, Nami wanted to join, but she was tired and she doubted it's existance very much, Zoro was sleeping, Sanji cooking, Franky was repairing and improvin the ship, Brook was pretty bored and Chopper too so they joined us. On the way Luffy imitated Nami and it was so funny that we almost died from laughing(Usopp giggles) Then I asked Brook to play a song and we danced on the way. Luffy shouted like an animal and suddenly we were surrounded by huge beasts, but I defeated them, well Luffy got some and Brook and Chopper too and we continued our way. The forest was filled with insects, huge worms and catterpillars, big leaves and an AWESOME golden tiger! Everybody: Ooooh! Usopp: It was just lying there, harmlesly and Luffy was shinning just like the tiger while I stayed cool and admired it. The beast seemed to be actually made of gold and we came closer to it. Suddenly(Usopp moves his hands fast in front of him, lateraly) a huge claw moved and a great hole made us feel nothing under our feet. We fell down, but thanks to me, we were saved and we lowered ourselves steadily, because we coulnd't go up anymore. Down we saw nothing but a huge cave and some skeletons, everybody was freaking out, Brook tried to laugh it off but at the slightest sound he almost cried(Usopp laughs a bit) Chopper even tried to fight the skeletons, because he tought that they were moving. Luffy just headed for the cave and I followed him saying that that place is pretty strange, then I asked Chopper and Brook if they're coming or not and they ran after us. Luffy was in high spirits and I lit up a torch so we could see. On the cave there were more skeletons and weird paintings, even traps like bullets and spears. Vemonous creatures, even worms attacked us, as big an anaconda! I was getting tired from the traps and ask Luffy if we could hurry up and get in or out of the cave. A light appeared from the end of the cave and we all ran towards it. There the light shined even brighter almost blinding me and Luffy asked me if we're dreaming. I recovered from the blinding and there I saw something you won't believe. Kid1: Was it gold? Kid2: Was it some ancient writings? Kid3: Maybe an animal or something!? Usopp: No, you're all wrong, it wasnt anything like that. There we saw __________________________________________________________ A city, a city built underground where people lived and thrived, we were all shocked and amazed by it. We suddenly got surrounded by guards and we kicked their asses very fast so they sent their elite to capture us and we beated the elite too. We said that we should've called everyone there. Then we saw everyone there too and they said that they fell in a pit too while exploring the shore. We felt a strong shock and then suddenly huge shadow appeared(Usopp gets up) Usopp: I think I got you enough in to the story, I'll tell you the rest tomorrow Kids: But why?!!?!? Tamanegi: You just wanna leave us wondering what's gonna happen next huh? Kaya: He's gonna tell it to you tomorrow so it's ok. Usopp goes home with Kaya as the dusk comes So was it good, should I make the rest tomorrow or this summer? I just couldn't get my imagination going and I sincerel am not able of creating an awesome story(Note: If I make the summer one, I'll make it longer, way longer, but if I make the Usopp story version I won't make the summer one anymore) Category:Blog posts